Learning to Love
by amayka
Summary: Nemora Drake goes to live with the Sakamaki brothers, and Yui, when her father has to leave for work and his boss offers her to stay with his sons. She expects to just have to learn to live with teenage boys, who happen to be vampires, but she might just fall in love with our favorite tsundere vampire.


Chapter One

Nemora Drake sighed in exasperation. "Why?! I've never even heard of these people. You expect me to just move on to live with people I've never met and not complain?!"

Her father raked his hand through his silver speckled black hair. "Yes, I do. I know I'm asking too much, but this is an important job I have to do. My boss offered to let you stay at his place while I'm gone. Besides, you won't be the only girl; there's a girl about your age staying there as well."

Nemora felt her green eyes narrow into slits. "Oh? You mean another girl was forced by her father to stay with strangers?"

"Yes, and she was a little more cooperative. Just please go. You'll be fine. I even did my best to learn about the Sakamaki boys; a few of them are a bit questionable, but overall, they're a fine set of boys. It's not like I'm sending you into a den of wolves."

"No, you're sending me into a den full of hormone controlled teenage boys. You're right, I'll be just fine." She grabbed her suitcase as she heard the sound of the cab pulling up in front of the house.

"Bye. I love you." her dad said as he followed her to the door.

"Love you too." She smiled weakly as she sucked into the cab. Nemora couldn't help but feel a pit of worry form in her stomach.

The cab pulled up in front of a beautiful mansion. Nemora grabbed in awe at the architecture.

"How rich are they?" She muttered. The cab pulled to a stop and she got out. She pulled her suitcase along with her to the door. Nemora stopped when she reached the top of the steps and stared at the door. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to knock. Just as she raised her hand, though, the door creaked open on its own.

"Holy crap!" She jumped back some out of surprise. She hesitantly stepped through the front door and entered the mansion.

"Hello?" She called out in the hopes for some sign of life. It was still the afternoon, but was approaching night so she knew that someone should be there.

"Hell-o-oh?! Is nobody home?" Nemora sighed out of impatience and left her suitcase at the door and walked further in.

"Come on! Someone has to be here!" She yelled.

"Would you quiet down. You interrupted my sleep." Nemora jumped at the voice behind her and whirled to meet the face of a hot teenage boy. He had white hair and red eyes; he also looked positively pissed.

"Um, sorry. You could always go back to sleep if you want."

"Tsk, it's not that simple, baka."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I can understand, I have trouble sleeping too." She felt defensive and had to try not to yell. "Um, I'm Nemora Drake. I was told that I would be living-" a scream suddenly interupted her words. A girl came running down the stairs and had obviously been startled.

"Where do you think you're going, Bitch-chan. I wasn't done; let me play with you more~" a suggestive voice followed the girl. A few seconds later, a boy with red hair with a fedora on top and green eyes, appeared behind the girl and held her arms in his grasp. The blond girl's pink eyes went wide.

Nemora was shocked at first, but then became mad and quickly walked over and punched the boy. "Let her go. You shouldn't force yourself on a girl!"

Fedora boy touched his face where she punched him and started to chuckle. "You've got some fight; that actually hurt. Maybe I'll play with you next."

Before she could respond, a new voice came from the stairs. "Laito, I thought I told you to keep such activities in your room." Everyone turned to see a boy with glasses and purple-ish hair.

"More like he should keep it in his pants." She muttered. She heard someone chuckle at her quiet comment.

"Who are you?" Nemora looked up to see that all eyes were on her.

"Um, I'm Nemora Drake, and I was told by my father that his boss had told him that I could stay here while my father was away. His boss is your father."

"I see." he pushed up his glasses. "I was not informed of your arrival."

"Who's this?" a voice spoke behind her and she felt a wet sensation. "She taste delicious. I can only imagine how sweet her blood is."

"I would like to keep all my blood inside my body." Nemora clamped her hands over her neck.

"The only one who will be getting to suck her blood is Yours Truly!" a red haired boy said.

"That 'Yours Truly' crap is really starting to geting on my nerves, Ayato!" the white haired dude punched the wall, leaving behind a good sized hole. Nemora saw the blonde girl wince at the sound and heard the boy in glasses sigh.

"Subaru, I am getting tired of you wrecking this house."

"Who said I cared, Reiji." She watched as they seemed to start having a stare down.

"Maybe Shu knows about her arrival." a timid voice spoke up. "He knew about my arrival when you didn't."

"Do you know about this girl, Shu?" Nemora and the other girl followed Reiji's gaze to find a blonde haired boy walk in and lay down on a couch.

"Hmm?" the boy, Shu Nemora guessed, murmered sleepily. "Oh, yeah. That man, he called the other day saying that we would be having another guest. He didn't go into many specifics, other than that we should treat her with respect and not kill her. Her father is an important coworker of his."

"See? I knew I was in the right place." She muttered.

"Well then, it is only right to introduce everyone." Reiji moved his hand to motion at each person as he said their names. When he got to the other girl, Nemora realized that she wasn't related to them.

"Why was Yui told to stay here?"

"Bitch-chan was sent as a sacrifice of sorts. It's been quite fun with her around." Laito said, draping one of his arms over Yui's shoulders. Nemora saw a bit of fear creep into her eyes.

"A sacrifice? Well, I hope you don't think of me as one. I don't mind having fun, though probably not the type you have in mind, but I'm not the type who can be broken easily."

"Oh?" Laito seemed amused by her response. "Well your words make this so much funner."

"Nemora, I'll show you to your room now. You can stay in the one next to mine." Yui spoke up and grabbed one of Nemora's bags.

"No!" She hastily grabbed the bag from Yui. Yui was startled and drew her hand back. "Sorry, Yui. It's just that I don't like people touching my things. I can carry my bags on my own."

"O-okay." Yui lead the way up the stairs to where their rooms were. When Nemora walked in and placed her bags down, Yui quickly shut the door and grabbed Nemora's hands. "Wha-?!"

"Run now. You don't know what you're getting into." Yui's eyes were lit with fear and worry.

"What do you mean? I know that they're teenage boys and that could be scary and they do seem to be a little strange..."

"That's because-"

"What do you think you're doing? Sounds like you're worrying Whore-chan here." Laito's voice sounded from behind Nemora.

"Whore-chan? One, I'm a virgin, and two, I have a name and that's Nemora." She felt a bit angry at his new nickname for her, but knew that her words were ignored.

"She should know the truth. That's what I was trying to tell her."

"Oh? You mean you were going to tell that she is now living with vampires now?" Laito smirked at the look of surprise that crossed Nemora's face.

"Vampires? Now I did not expect that." She thought about the new information she was just given. "Okay. I think that's fine."

Her words surprised both Yui and Laito. "What?!" Yui exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, the only thing that really freaks people out about vampires is the fact that they have a different lifestyle than us humans. If I look at it that way, I really don't care about it that much. I have a fairly open mind. Plus," She added, "I like vampires and all of that supernatural stuff."

"Hmm, this could be more fun than I originally thoughg." Laito said.

-Yes, I wrote another fanfic. If you read my other ones, I will be updating those soon. I've also decided that I want to write a fanfic for each Diabolik Lovers character because I can't help it. This one will be for Subaru and I hope you enjoy this one and my other works when I post them.


End file.
